Lyndsey's First Love
by SnuffySmiles
Summary: An inn keeper falls in love with a valient hero... the 12th chapter is up so R&R! R&R and tell me whether Lyndsey should continue with Link after the 12th chapter or not!
1. Lyndsey's First Love

Author's Note: I don't own Link or Talon or the idea of the other characters, but all their personalities and some of their names are MINE! This story takes place in Horon Village in Holodrum (these places aren't mine either). This story is the first of many others concerning Link and Lyndsey.

Lindsey, you should have never fallen in love with a cartoon character (Tsk tsk!) 

The Lady of Link

Chapter 1: Lyndsey's First Love

Lyndsey woke up to the sound of her grandmother's rasping voice telling her to get ready for work. The Linches were a poor family and could not afford to send Lyndsey to boarding school, for there wasn't a school in Horon Village. Lyndsey's grandmother, Lucia, provided jobs for Lyndsey's mother Kealdra and her. Lyndsey's father Talon was an explorer and was almost never around.

Lyndsey lay in bed, dreading the day ahead, but if she had known what would happen that day, she would have sprung straight up. But she didn't know, so she slept until Riddle (her dog) trotted in and licked her face. Then she dressed in the traditional skirt and jacket and went into the breakfast area. Her family had a bed and breakfast inn, the only one in all of Holodrum. Lyndsey's mother was the cook, and the best one in Horon Village. If no one came to stay at the family's inn, someone would still stay for dinner. Lyndsey's chores consisted of feeding her father's chickens, making the beds, cleaning the bathrooms, and doing anything else her grandmother assigned her.

"Young lady, where have you been? And look at your hair! Did you comb it out? Long red hair does not appeal to anyone when it's full of knots. And have you brushed your teeth? Fourteen-year-olds should know personal hygiene!" with that she stormed off. Lyndsey quickly ate her breakfast and did what her grandmother told her to do. When Lyndsey started to feed the chickens, her grandmother called, "Lyndsey! You will be at the front desk today!" Lyndsey groaned. She hated being at the front desk simply because she hated the thought of strangers living in her house. She'd rather be scooping the horses' manure than assigning them to a room.

Lyndsey finished her chores and went reluctantly to the front desk. She took out her book; _Journey Through Time_ by Link and read until a figure decked in green entered the inn. Lyndsey looked up and stared.

It was Link. He was clad in green with blonde hair spilling from under his green cap. Lyndsey looked upon him and gawked.

"Is this the Linche Inn?" he asked. Lyndsey could only nod.

"Good. May I make a reservation? I have to continue my quest."

"Quest?"

"Have you noticed the change in the weather?" For weeks now it there had been endless weeks of winter. It was well into March, but this was not unusual in Holodrum. It was kind of odd that the snow hadn't started melting yet, but Lyndsey didn't notice. Now she did.

"Yes, I have indeed, sir."

"Call me Link."

"Yes sir."

"Well, in other parts of Holodrum it is fall." He said.

"Is that so? Why, I've never heard of such." Boy, do I sound like an old lady! thought Lyndsey.

"Yes. Onyx has captured the Oracle of Seasons, who is Din, and has sunken the Temple of Seasons."

"And that's a bad thing?"

"Yes. I'm going to rescue Din and raise the Temple of Seasons using only my sword," he pointed to the sword at his side. "and my shield to fight Onyx"

"But that's dangerous! There are so many monsters out there…I can't even hold my own against the monsters that dwell on the beaches near here!" Lyndsey exclaimed.

"Ah, but those are child's play for me!" Link said. "Now, I must rest. Can you show me to my room?"

"Of course." Lyndsey said, grabbing the key to the room next to hers. She was going to enjoy having _this_ new visitor stay at the Linche Inn.


	2. Where Did Talon Go?

Author's Note: I do not think it is necessary to repeat that I don't own the places or Link, just the names of all the other characters and everyone's personalities. The title is kinda stupid, but it was all I could think up.

Chapter 2: Where did Talon Go?

            When Lyndsey showed Link to his room, she ran to her grandmother.

            "Lucia! We have a visitor."

            "Lucia? When did you start calling me that?" Lyndsey's grandmother looked past her and at Link. "When he showed up!" she said with a smile.

            "Lucia! We have a visitor. His name is Link."

            "Link! It's very good to meet you, Link." She shook his hand. I guess you will be wanting dinner, huh?"

            "It would be nice." Link said.

            There was a knock on the door. I went to get it. It was a woman with a telegram for us. She asked me to pay, and I signed my name. It was from a community in Hyrule. It said:

            Dear Linches,

                        Talon has not shown up here yet to study the habits of the Yucca plant STOP. He was supposed to be here a week ago STOP. Please send a notice if he is not coming STOP. Thank you STOP.

                        Department of Strange Plants

            "It was all very strange. Talon had left for Hyrule a month ago, and did not show up at his destination," Lyndsey said with a very worried voice when everyone had sat down for dinner that night. Link was a special guest, so Kaeldra Linche prepared a very special dinner of the family's famous lasagna. Unlike Lucia, Kaeldra knew who Link was.

            "You should search for him, the monsters out there are deadly." Link said.

            "Thanks for being optimistic!" Lyndsey said.

            "You're welcome." Link replied. He has a sense of humor, Lyndsey noted.

            "May I go with you on your quest?" Lyndsey asked.

            "Why would you want to do that?" snorted Link.

            "Maybe on the way to your various destinations I might find my father." Lyndsey said simply.

            "The vast expanse is no place for a little girl! The unexplored is to be explored by a man." Lucia said.

            "She's not a little girl anymore. I am most willing to let her go." Said Kaeldra. Lyndsey smiled at her thankfully.

            "But you even said you can't hold your own in a fight with a beast." Link said.

            "I can learn!" Lyndsey said stubbornly.

            "You need a sword, and you don't have one." Link said. He does not want to give in, Lyndsey thought.

            "Yes she does. Her grandfather left a sword in my possession, hoping that I would bare a son. I never will, so it will go to Lyndsey until she has a son." Lucia said. Good, Lyndsey thought. She's on my side.

            "I bet you're just scared for me to go with you because it will ruin your reputation if you don't train me to be like you."

            "No…" Link's voice was weak.

            "Prove it." Lyndsey said.

            "Fine! You can come."

            Lyndsey screamed, "Yes!" and jumped all around the room. She hugged Link and ran to her room. Link, turning red, thought, Women always get what they want, one way or another.


	3. The First Lesson

Author's Note: I don't own Maple. 

"Why were you so eager to come with me yesterday?" Link said, annoyed with Lyndsey. They were each wearing packs, sword and dagger at their sides. Lyndsey had changed out of her skirt and now wore ragged jeans and a ragged shirt.

"There is no way I'm _not_ going to look for my father." Lyndsey said. But you and I know the other reason she went with Link (Right Lindsey?).

Link sighed. He hated girls. They were always afraid of anything that wasn't cute. These next couple weeks were going to be a nightmare. He had to train Lyndsey to be able to fight monsters, too. If she got hurt, Link would be held responsible. She was kind of cute, though. But Link didn't know if he would survive with a _girl_ by his side.

Link and Lyndsey walked through the heavy snow, their footsteps being covered by the flakes falling from the sky. Link concentrated on finding his way forward, Lyndsey looking at him with eyes full of love.

It all happened quickly. A witch on a broomstick came gliding from in front, going too quickly to for Lyndsey and Link to jump out of the way. She was quite a bad driver, but blamed Link and Lyndsey for the dropped items.

"You idiots! Look where you're going! What, are you drunk? Look at all the spilled items, I don't even remember which ones are mine!"

"Excuse me, but who are you?" Lyndsey asked.

"I'm Maple, and I'm a witch." Maple said proudly. "Whatever item you grab, you keep!"

Everyone started grabbing items. Lyndsey grabbed as many rupees as she could to take to her mother (rupees are money in Holodrum) back home. Link grabbed most of the items, and Maple grabbed anything she could be her grimy hands on. Soon, everything was in somebody's pack, and Maple was very displeased about what she collected. She started cussing at the duo.

"You *@#$%^&!!! @#$%!!!…" Maple continued cussing as Lyndsey and Link walked towards the beach.

When they arrived there were little pink critter shooting balls all over the place, and crabs burrowing into the hot sand.

"Your first lesson," Link said, "is to slay all of the creatures here on the beach. I shall demonstrate." Link pulled his sword from his side, and it glinted in the sun. Lyndsey gazed at the valiant hero expertly slice a pink creature in half. It disappeared and a ruby appeared in its place. Link picked it up and handed it to Lyndsey. She took it gratefully and placed it in her pocket. I'll never give this one away, she thought.

"Now its your turn." Link said. Lyndsey took her dagger out of its holder and held it tight. She did not take to the idea of killing anything, but if she didn't, her love would think she was a wuss. As she thought about this, Link thought, She'll never do it. I knew she was like a regular sissy. 

Just then Lyndsey took her dagger and stuck it in a crab. The crab disappeared, leaving behind five rupees.

"I did it!" Lyndsey exclaimed. She sliced another crab, and a pink creature, and another until the whole beach was empty of any living monster. She had a grand total of fifty rupees in her pocket, and was very proud of herself.

"Well done." Link replied. She's not afraid of blood. She has a good hand at sword fighting. Maybe she isn't just a regular, stupid girl, Link thought. 

"How old are you?" Asked Link. Lyndsey was quite good and was learning fast.

"Fourteen, almost fifteen." Said Lyndsey. "You?"

"Me? Sixteen, but I'll be seventeen in a month."

"How long have you been sword fighting?"

"Since I was eleven."

"How did you learn?"

Link's face darkened. "My father taught me, before he died. Then I had to continue on my own."

"I'm sorry to hear that." Lyndsey said sorrowfully.

"What's past is past." Link replied angrily. He started walking faster, and Lyndsey ran to catch up.

Sorry the chapter ended kind of suddenly, but I couldn't think of a good ending.


	4. The Maku Tree

Author's Note: Melinda is MINE, all MINE! I own every single bit of her! This is Snuffy:)Smiles's Dark Side here, and just to warn you, Melinda is evil. She only has a little part in this chapter, but she will have a bigger part in one coming up– Be quiet! Don't spoil it! Sorry…Mwhaahaahaa! Okay, that was weird. Anyway, on with the story!

"I think you are ready to journey with me." Link said. Lyndsey had already battled so many creatures that she had five hundred rupees in her pocket. 

"First, may I have a shield?" Lyndsey asked. Link had one to defend him from evil creatures, why couldn't she?

Women! Link thought. Always wanting something. Why couldn't she be happy with what she's got?

"Sure." Said Link, exasperated. 

"And can I give these rupees to Mother?"

"Sure."

So the duo journeyed down the road, first heading towards the shop. It was getting dark, so they decided that their last stop would be the shop. 

Lyndsey became very astonished at her surroundings. Back at home; which was on the outskirts of Horon Village, it was snowing. But here in Horon Village red leaves were in piles on the ground. The beach was cool, but then again it never snowed on the beach anyway.

            Lyndsey hugged her thin coat around her tightly. She needed to buy a warmer one, but all her needs were annoying Link. She couldn't have that happen (we all know why…especially you, Lindsey).

            When they walked into the shop, Link and Lyndsey felt warmth engulfing them. There was a fire cooking in the fireplace, and a Japanese man sat in an armchair. His daughter, however, must have been adopted, for she had flowing, brown hair, draped over her shoulders. She had brown eyes, and to any man was as beautiful as a Greek god. When Link stepped into the room, she smiled.

            "Welcome to the Shop. My name is Medina and I can serve you in any fashion. How can I help you?"

            Lyndsey noticed that Link's mouth was moving, but no words were coming. She decided to save him from utter embarrassment. "I'm Lyndsey, this is Link, and I would like a shield, please."

            "Of course! Come with me. We have many good shields. The average one is 20 rupees, but if you want the best, it is 100 rupees."

            "That's fine with me!" Lyndsey said. Melinda went to the cash register and took Lyndsey's rupees. "Thank you and have a nice da-…night."

            Lyndsey and Link stepped out into the cool air, and more than ever did Lyndsey want a blanket. Lying on the cold, hard ground was not pleasant, not even for Link. But he had a comforter covering him from the chill. So you can imagine how hard it was for Lyndsey to fall asleep that night.

            When Lyndsey woke up the next morning, she found it was considerably warmer. She opened her eyes and looked around, and didn't see a red leaf in sight. The sun was shining brightly, the grass was green, and the trees were too.

            "What happened last night?" she asked when Link returned from his dip in the river.

            "The seasons changed." He replied. He made even the biggest mountain seem like a molehill, Lyndsey thought with pleasure.

            "Where is the Maku Tree?" he asked suddenly. This surprised Lyndsey. Everyone knew where the Maku Tree, but the gate was always closed, so no one had actually seen it.

            "Why, the Maku Tree is right next to the ring shop!" she exclaimed. "Why?"

            "The Maku Tree will help us find the Essences. There are eight, and the only way we will be able to rescue Din is to find all the Essences." Link said.

            "How will you get in?" Lyndsey asked as the two started walking in the direction of the great tree. "There is a wall surrounding it. How do you know it is still alive?"

            Link grimaced. "I just know it."

Okay, I just have to interrupt a minute to tell you that the last line I wrote may sounded like what Ash would say but Link is not nearly as stupid as he is (Not that Link is dumb, Lindsey, but in many stories people make him look that way.). By the way, you need to read my other story about Pokemon. And trowaslove's story, and pyrokitty's story and biowolf's story. But never mind about that, on with _this_ story!

            When Lyndsey and Link got to the Maku Tree, it turned out that Lyndsey was right. There was a big, thick wall all around the tree. The only sign that it was alive was the few green leaves that shone from above the wall. Link went up to the wall.

            "You aren't going to try and climb it, are you?" asked Lyndsey. In response, Link raised his sword. The gate started to explode rapidly. BOOM! BOOM! BOOM!

            "How did you do that?" said Lyndsey, awed.

            "It's pure magic." Said Link. He entered through the gate, and Lyndsey followed close behind. Inside there was a giant tree. It had a face, with a long nose (a stick) with a leaf on the end. It was apparently sleeping. Link went up to it and raised his sword.

            SLICE!

            "Oww!" said the Maku Tree, waking up, feeling the cut on his nose. "What do you want?"

            "I wish to know where the Essences are." Link said proudly.

            "The Essences?" the Maku Tree said, suddenly interested. "There are eight. One is located north of here, south where you live, young miss." He said.

            "How did you know my name?" Lyndsey said.

            Ignoring her, the Maku Tree continued. "It's called…actually…well…I don't remember…take this key…will open all the dungeons…keep it…*snore*…" the Maku Tree fell asleep. Link looked at Lyndsey. "You keep it." He said.

            Lyndsey picked it up and hung it around her neck. Then she straightened and followed Link out of the Maku Tree's walls.

Just for reference, they won't be going through the different chambers to get various keys and stuff. They will just be fighting the mini bosses and dungeon bosses. Sorry game boy players!


	5. Gnarled Root Dungeon

Author's Note: I don't own Aquamentis or the mini bosses.

            Lyndsey stared up at the sky, thinking about Link. He had helped her fight the monsters on the beach, and learn how to make fast cash. She figured she owed him something. Link was inside the shop, getting some bombs and some hearts. She thought and thought until he came out.

            He did not look the same. He looked dazed and drunk, but he had his bombs. Melinda must have done something to him, Lyndsey thought, worried. She got up and ran over to him hurriedly.

            "Link?" she asked, trying to put an arm around his shoulder. Instead, it went right through. "LINK!"

            She ran inside. "What did you do to Link she yelled. Melinda came out through the doorway. Her skin was pale green, her eyes those of a cat's. She smiled a white, toothy grin, and said, "Link is fine." Lyndsey ran though the doorway and stared. Link was sitting in a chair, eyes closed and limp. 

"YOU KILLED HIM?!?!" yelled Lyndsey.

            "Of course not. He's only asleep."

            "Who's outside then?"

            "His spirit." Melinda said calmly. "I'm keeping his body. I don't need his spirit."

            "What do you need him for?"

            "Why, you should know!" Melinda said. "Link is a great hero. He is able to defeat any villain. My father, Onyx, cannot have him bombarding his plans. Onyx instructed me to kill him." She paused. "He is indeed a great hero, and will have talented children. To put it simply, my sons will be as great as he is."

            "NO!" Lyndsey said. She ran out of the room, out of the shop, and to the stump near her house. She slumped onto it and cried her eyes out.

            Suddenly, a white blob seemed to be rubbing her back. Lyndsey felt a tingle and looked up, eyes red and blurry. 

            It was Link's ghost. He bent toward her and lifted the key that the Maku Tree had given her which was still tied around her neck. It raised only a little, but it lifted. Lyndsey took it, and pulled it over her head and held it in her hand. Link's ghost drifted to a nearby rock, and Lyndsey followed. She knelt down and studied it closely. She saw a small crevice, and she knew what to do. Lyndsey took the key, and stuck it in the crevice. The rock seemed to glow, and then Lyndsey heard a sound. She turned and saw the stump, rising higher and higher. When it finally stopped coming out of the ground, a cave-like entrance remained. Lyndsey waited until the stump stopped moving, and then entered.

            In the Gnarled Root Dungeon were two bull-like creatures. When Lyndsey entered, they took out their boomerangs and sent them flying. Lyndsey drew her dagger, and sliced the boomerangs in half, and they fell uselessly to the ground. Then the red and blue creatures charged. Lyndsey sliced her dagger through the blue one's body, but it made but a cut. I must go for the vulnerable parts, she thought. She swung her dagger to the red one's head, cracking it and revealing ten rupees. She collected them quickly while being slashed by the blue turtle. She then cut off its legs, and it fell to the floor. Lyndsey stood above it and sliced its head open. Three hearts appeared in its place, and they recovered her. A door leading to another room revealed itself, and Lyndsey went through it, only to find a huge dragon, with a horn on its head. 

            _I am Aquamentis._ A voice in Lyndsey's head said. It was apparently coming from the monster in front of her. _Prepare to die._

Lyndsey grabbed her shield and prayed she would win. She had to save Link or…

The dragon flew up, and landed somewhere else. Lyndsey braced herself. The dragon started walking and blowing fire. She dodged the flames and waited until the monster touched down. When he did, Lyndsey used her dagger to cut across the dragon's skin.

            Nothing happened. Lyndsey felt the dagger clash against the tough skin. Maybe if I aim for the horn, Lyndsey thought. The dragon started walking. Lyndsey grabbed the chance. She jumped up, and slashed the horn numerous times. 

            It worked. The dragon started blowing up, leaving a heart container and one hundred rupees in its place. Lyndsey scooped everything up and proceeded to the next room. Inside was the first Essence. It was called "Fertile Soil", and Lyndsey discovered this while climbing up to the platform. When she finally arrived, she took the Essence, put it in her pack, and exited the dungeon.


	6. In Which Link Awakens

Author's Note: Melinda is MINE! Too bad the only character I actually own is evil. -_- Oh well! ^_^ I like her! That's because you are evil. Don't worry, my dark side will not appear in any more of my chapters in this story. Uh! Not fair! Sorry!

            Lyndsey hugged the Essence tightly and ran to the shop. When she entered, Melinda was back to normal, without her evil glow.

            "Where's Link?" Lyndsey asked.

            "He's in the back." Melinda said happily. Lyndsey eyed her suspiciously, but ran to the back of the shop. Link was slumped in a chair, as he had been the day when he went to get the bombs. Lyndsey took out her Essence, put it in Link's lap, and put his hand on it. His face became pink, and Lyndsey saw his eyes moving in their sockets. He started moving, and Lyndsey became excited. "He waking!" she said.

            She should not have said that. If she hadn't, maybe everything might have turned out differently. But she did, and words can't be taken back. Anyway, Melinda ran over and saw Link open his eyes. She immediately turned pale green. She stretched out her hand and whipped the spirit out of Link. He then fell back and lied still.

            "How could you?" Lyndsey asked, astonished. She then jumped on Melinda and pinned her to the ground. "Change him back." She said.

            "Why?"

            "Why not?"

            "Why should I? I haven't been able to extract his DNA so that I may be able to have a son, just as strong as Link is! Ha ha ha!"

            Lyndsey was flabbergasted. She had to get Link away from this witch. "What's the price?"

            Melinda smiled. "The Essence in your pack."

            Lyndsey frowned. She couldn't give up the Essence. Link needed it to rescue Din. But Link couldn't rescue Din unless he was conscious. What should she do?

            Lyndsey drew her dagger and jumped on Melinda. She pinned her to the ground and held the dagger to her throat. "Turn Link back," she said, "or I will kill you."

            Melinda wore a smile on her face. "Suit yourself!" she said. She raised her hand and Link's eyes fluttered open. He jumped up, sword ready, ready to kill Melinda. Melinda raised her hand again, and Lyndsey's world went black.

That was probably my shortest chapter yet, sorry readers! Yes, Melinda extracted Lyndsey's spirit from her, so now, as you may have guessed, Link will be the main focus until Lyndsey wakes up. If she ever does. :) I may not let her live, but please read & review, and let me know if I should kill her or not! Lyndsey's fate is in your hands!


	7. The Fire Seeds

Author's Note: I don't own Subrosia.

Link was very aggravated. He knew he shouldn't have brought that girl along. She had wanted to go to the shop. If that hadn't happened, then Link wouldn't have had his spirit taken away. If that hadn't happened, then Lyndsey wouldn't have had hers taken away. Then he wouldn't have had to threaten Melinda to give it back. And she wouldn't have refused. And Link had known that if he killed Melinda, then Lyndsey may never wake up. So that's why Link was on his way to find the second Essence. Lyndsey had woken him up with the first Essence, so why couldn't he wake her up with the second Essence? He had taken the first Essence with him so Melinda wouldn't steal it while he was away. He also took the key that opened all of the dungeons, so that he could enter the second dungeon.

The only problem was, where was the second dungeon? How did Lyndsey find the first dungeon? After thinking awhile, Link decided to ask the Maku Tree.

As usually, he was asleep. Link went up to it and swiped the Maku Tree's nose with his sword. 

"Oww! Who dares to interrupt my sleep? Oh, it's you, Link."

"Where is the second dungeon?" Link asked seriously.

"It's in Subrosia *yawn*…ask the sleeping man *snore*…on the east of Horon Village *snore*…"

  Darn Maku Tree! Link thought. Can't keep his eyes open for a fraction of a second! How come he's always asleep? Is he nocturnal or something?

At least I have the directions to the next dungeon, thought Link optimistically. I can wake up Lyndsey and send her home once I get the next dungeon. 

Link walked along the path, kicking small stones as he walked. Although he didn't want to admit it, he was missing Lyndsey's company, and thinking of this, he walked faster.

At last he came to a hedge, with two trees as gates. But when Link leaned forward and touched them, trying to climb them, he received an unpleasant surprise.

"OWW!" he yelled, when the tree on the left shocked him. An old man who was sleeping near by woke up. "Hallo er sonny!" he cackled. 

"Who are you?" Link asked.

"Ne'er mind 'bout that now. I'm guard gatekeeper. I protect the place beyond these two trees here." He waved his hand at the trees. "I'm sound sleeper, you'd know? Trees shock trespasser, wake me up! Hee hee!"

"I heard from the Maku Tree that Subrosia was here…I guess he was wrong." Link mumbled, but not to softly so that the old man wouldn't hear it.

"*Gasp* Subrosia? Why do you want to go there?"

"Because I need to find the second dungeon." Link shrugged.

"Why would you need to go to Subrosia to do that?"

"I don't know! The Maku Tree told me to!"

"Al la righty, sonny. I b'lieve ya. T'ke this here packet of seeds. T'ke out some of the red ones, they're the fire ones, and put them on those there two treeses." Link took the sachet of seeds and did what the man told him to do. Sure enough, they were fire seeds. The trees went up in flames, and in seconds, there was a place for Link to walk through.

"Bye sonny!…" the old man said as the trees started to grow back. "Goody lucken to a you…"

Surprisingly, I have nothing to say after this chapter except that I hoped you understood it. The old man obviously didn't go to school when he was young, and as punishment he spoke terrible English that even Link could barely understand. I changed the words around a little so that the reader wouldn't be as confused as I was when I first heard this tragic tale (actually, it isn't very tragic but oh well.).


	8. Into the Land of Subrosia

Author's Note: I don't own Subrosia or Rosa, but I do own Hadeas.

As Link fastened the seed sachet onto his belt, he looked around. There were a couple of pink monsters around, and for practice Link swiped them with his sword. He continued doing this until he had fifteen rupees, and then moved on.

Suddenly he came to a clearing. There was a small being, with a red cloak covering her whole body, except for her face. Her face was dark, and she had big, shiny eyes. On top of her head was a bow.

She seemed to be very nervous. "Why on earth did I come here?" she said. "Someone might see me!"

            Hearing this, Link hid behind a bush. The cloaked girl went all through the clearing, looking for any sign of life. Link moved behind the trees accordingly so that he would not be seen. He wanted to know where this girl was going. 

            She went to another clearing. Again, she searched the clearing for anyone who might have been watching. Again, Link managed to stay out of sight. Link and the girl went through two clearings doing this, until finally the girl dove into a bush. Link hacked away the bush, and saw a swirly design. He looked at it, and then hopped in. 

            Link felt himself being tossed and turned in the tunnel from Holodrum to Subrosia. It felt like minutes to him, although the passage only took a few seconds to go through. 

            When he finally arrived, there were two Subrosians tittering. Link went up to them.

            "Hello, friend!" one said.

            "Yes, how are you?" the other said.

            "Oh, let us see your boomerang!"

            "Does he have one?"

            "No, no. He must get one, don't you agree?"

            "Oh I do, I do!"

            "Go to the Dance Hall."

            "Yes, yes! The Dance Hall!"

            "It is southwest of here."

            "Southwest!"

            "Oh yes! *giggle*"

            Link left the giggling girls jabbering and went southwest until he came across a small building, which he assumed was the Dance Hall. He went in (for there wasn't a door) and saw many men dressed in blue cloaks. There was a lady in a red cloak waiting by the door when Link entered. She asked, "Do you wish to dance?"

            "Yes." Link answered. 

            "There is an empty space over there. You may fill in there. Do you know how to do it?" the lady asked.

            "No," said Link as he went to his place.

            "It is simple.  I will do a move, and you will do it after me. Do you understand?"

            "Ummhmm."

            "Good. Now let's start everyone!" the lady did a series of moves, and Link and the other Subrosians followed. After about five series of moves, the lady stopped. "All right everyone! You are finished. I shall now announce the best dancer. Gather 'round now y'all." Everyone gathered around the lady.

            "The best dancer today is…" she paused for dramatic effects. "The man in the green!"

            Link beamed and went to the lady. "You now get your prize. A boomerang!" the lady said. She handed over a yellow boomerang with orange designs. Link took it thankfully and strapped it to his belt. He left the Dance Hall and went down some steps.

            Link, not paying attention to where he was going, felt a hard BUMP! A small girl had bumped into him. "Sorry! Really sorry!" she said, sorrowfully. When she looked up she stared. "Y-you're f-f-from above!" she stammered.

            "Indeed. A girl with a bow showed me the way."

            The little girl shivered with anger. "Ooh that Rosa! She's a no good no one!" she said. "All of the men from above follow her here, and if she likes one she marries him. Most of the time she tells the government, and they kill him. She lets them be killed by her own sick amusement. You are the next!" she said to Link.

            "Oh. Should I leave?" Link asked.

            "Oh no. You can't leave. By law, only a Subrosian can lead you out. Otherwise, the Portal will kill you. And it is against the law for a mortal to come here anyway, so you will die, one way or another."

            "Will you show me out?"

            "Me?" the girl blushed. "Maybe…only if I learn your name."

            "My name is Link. I'm here to rescue Din and raise the Temple of Seasons…"

            The girl interrupted. "Dratted Temple of Seasons! It sunk into Subrosia! Crushed a whole city! I guess I'll have to show you out…if it means raising the Temple…By the way, I'm Hadeas. My house is over there." Hadeas pointed at a small house. "I live with my brother, but when I get married, I'll get a house of my own! But never mind that, we need to get you outta here."

            "Do I have to leave?"

            Hadeas looked surprised. "Why would you want to stay here?"

            "Because I would like to visit the Temple of Seasons."

            "You can't stay!"

            "Why not?"

            Hadeas looked a little embarrassed. "Never mind. I'll take you later. I'm quite hot. The stupid law says we have to wear these dumb cloaks all the time, but at home we can take them off." She started towards her house, and Link followed quickly behind.

Okay, I hope you liked that chapter. Yes, Hadeas has fallen in love with Link, and something will happen. Enjoy!


	9. The Rod of Seasons

Authors Note: Hadeas is MINE, MINE, MINE!!!! And she's a good guy!!!!! Corneas is also mine, but she isn't very nice. She has been taught to hate the humans from above, so you can't blame her. Binny is mine to! Anyway, on with the story!

            Hadeas rushed into her house. "Prepare a room." She ordered her brother's wife, Corneas.

            "Why…?"  
            "Because we have a visitor." Hadeas said as Link walked into the room.

            "Who said he could stay here? And he's from above! He can't stay! Are you nuts?" Corneas fumed.

            "Fine! I'll prepare one myself!" Hadeas retorted. She stormed off to another room, which left Link in the kitchen. Corneas stared hard at Link. Link's face expression didn't change.

            "Don't make yourself too comfortable. You'll be dumped in the lava like the rest of 'em." Corneas snapped. Just then Hadeas came in to save the day.

            "You…!" she screamed, cussing. "Don't treat my guests like that! Link, your room is down the hall, second door to your left. I've got to take care of business." She turned back to Corneas.

            Link decided it unwise to listen to the fight, so he followed Hadeas's instructions. When he went into the room, he didn't see a cave like room like he expected. 

            It did have dirt walls, but the room had many windows, so the room was lit up. There was a wooden chest of drawers, a bookcase with carvings of faeries and Subrosians on it, filled with books. There was a large bed, with a big quilt on top of it. A bathroom was connected to the bedroom, and there were pictures on all of the walls.

            Link went to the chest of drawers and put his pack in it. Then he got a book from the bookcase and read.

            About ten minutes later, a very distraught faery entered the room. She had punted ears and long, blonde hair that hung over her thin shoulders. She was wearing a shirt with the sleeves to her elbows, and long pants to her ankles. She was not very tall, and she wasn't wearing shoes.

            "Boy, that Cornea is a tough negotiator!" the faery said, flopping onto the bed next to Link. Link realized by the sound of her voice that it was Hadeas. She noticed him looking at her.

            "Yeah, I'm a faery. We're not supposed to take off our hot cloaks, but I like to do it in the house. It's like they don't want beauty in Subrosia!"

            Link agreed. "How come your faces get black, and all you can see are your eyes?"

            "Oh, that? These cloaks are cursed so that when you put them on, that happens."

            "So when are we going to the Temple of Seasons?"

            "There? Oh…how about now? But first…" Before Link could move, Hadeas ran to the chest of drawers and got out a blue cloak. She put it on Link. He immediately noticed his vision darkening. No wonder Hadeas hated these cloaks! Link thought. Hadeas took Links hand and took him out of the house to the city.

            The city was bustling with Subrosians. There were shops like Hadeas's house, and cloaked figures were entering and exiting them. A couple of the men were showing a few ladies their boomerangs, and having competitions with them. Link looked around as much as he could, but Hadeas was pulling him through it so quickly that he only glimpsed parts of the great city.

            Finally the two entered a shop with a picture of a camera on one wall. A large Subrosian in a black cloak greeted them.

            "Hallo there! Hey Hadeas, dat 'un yurs?"

            Hadeas blushed. "Nay, Binny. He's just a friend. Oh, Link, this is Binny."

            "Actually, I'm Binjamen, but you can call me Binny. Everyone does."

            "Nice to meet you…Binny." Link said.

            "So, why're yee here?"

            "Link needs a passport. You know, so he can travel from the Upper World to Subrosia."

            "I see. I thought all Subrosians came with a passport when they were born."

            "Well… Link is not a Subrosian. He has come from the Upper World to raise the Temple of Seasons."

            "The Temple of Seasons…Well, if it's for a good cause, then I guess I can risk my job and my life." Binny smiled. "Take off that hideous cloak and smile for the camera."

            Link took off his cloak, and smiled. Binny took the picture, and then rushed to Link. "Your hand…Show me your left hand."

            Link raised his hand, puzzled, and showed it to Binny.

            "You are our savior!" Binny said, kneeling before Link. "It is necessary that you take this gift from me. I told only to give it to the one with the triangle on his left hand."

            Binny rushed to another room, and came out with a spectacular rod.

            "I present to you, the Rod of Seasons!" he said.

            Link took it from Binny's hand and held it high. He looked it over, knowing something was missing. Then he remembered.

            "Where are the seasons?" He asked.

            "You must collect them from the many Subrosians you come across. You must find the hidden four portals, and those portals only lead to the one who holds a season." Binny said. "The picture is developed, so here is your passport."

            "Thank you, Binny." Link said.

            "No, thank YOU." Binny said, dropping to his knees again. "It was an honor to serve you."

            Link and Hadeas walked out of the shop, and Link stopped Hadeas.

            "I must return to the Upper World, so that I can save my friend Lyndsey. You are the only one who can deliver me there."

            "All right." Said Hadeas grudgingly. "But you must come back."

            "I will, I will." Link said.

            "Take my hand, and then step into the portal." Hadeas said.      

            Link grasped Hadeas hand, then stepped into the portal. 

That was it.  Hoped you liked that chapter. Please R&R, or  I won't put up another chapter. I need 5 more reviews. Thanx!


	10. Winter

Author's Note: I can't believe I don't have anything to say! Oh well.

            Link opened his eyes and saw the world of Holodrum. Phew, he sighed. I hate going in those portals.

            Link looked around, and found the seasons had changed, once again. It was the dead of winter, and freezing cold. Link shivered, and started walking.

            "I have to find somewhere to stay the night." He said to himself. "I'll freeze to death if I don't."

            Link walked on, getting more and more chilled. Finally, he saw a house. Just what I've been looking for! Link thought. He dashed to it and knocked. Nobody answered. He tried the doorknob, but the door was locked. Just my luck, Link thought sadly. He looked the house over, and saw a chimney. There was no some coming down it. 

            I'll go down it like Santa does! Link thought. He climbed the mound of snow right next to the house. He went to the chimney, and jumped in.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

            Talon was sitting in the house, sipping coco. The lovely young girl had given him shelter and food, and he listened as she read a story from a fairy tales book. This is the life, he thought. The girl, whose name was Annabelle, was glad for Talon's company. He had knocked on her door, and told her about his family. The kind-hearted girl had let him in, and let him stay. He had stayed there for two weeks already, and wasn't about to leave. He won't leave, Annabelle thought. I'll make sure of it.

            Just as Talon was falling asleep, the two heard a BUMP! coming from the chimney.

            "It's Santa!" Annabelle said.

            "I don't know about that…" Talon said. It was only September. Santa was three months early? That couldn't be right. It had to be something else…  

            Talon and Annabelle heard another bump, and saw something covered in soot roll into the small house.

            "You're not fat like Santa!" Annabelle said, worried. "Who are you?"

            "I'm Link." Said Link. "May I stay here?"

            "You may not!" Talon said. "Take this shovel and clear the walkway, but just get out of this house!"

            Link took the shovel and pocketed it. "I will, sir, but I am cold, hungry, and tired, so may I stay here? Just tonight?"

            "I am Annabelle, this is Talon, and you need to leave."

            Talon? Link thought. Where have I heard that name before?…

            "I demand that you leave this house at once!" Talon yelled.

            "LYNDSEY!" Link said. "You're Lyndsey's father!"

            "Lyndsey…" Talon said, as if memory were returning to him. "Kealdra…my family…yes…how are they, Link?"

            "Not well. They are very worried because you have not returned home." Link said.

            "I must return to them!" Talon said. "Annabelle! Help me pack my bags! I'm going home!"

            "NO!" Annabelle screamed. "You are home! You can't leave! I've kept you here with the power of winter! You will not leave!" Annabelle's eyes turned red, and she took something out of her pocket.

            "You won't go." She said. "Neither of you. Because I will stir up a storm to last a century!" She held up a white ball over her head and said, "Stir up a storm."

            Link looked out a window. Snow started falling faster, and faster, and faster, until the whole outside was a flurry of blowing snow.

            "Why are you doing this?" Link asked. "How did you get a hold of the power of winter?"

            "The winter spirit gave it to me." Annabelle said proudly. "I am her daughter."

            "You need to give it to me." Link said.

            "Why? So Talon can leave? Is that it?"

            "No, so that I can save Din, and raise the Temple of Seasons. God, why do I have to explain this to everybody?"

            "So what? Talon can't leave."

            "Why does Talon have to stay?"

            "Talon is the best kind of daddy I have ever had. My daddy died the day before I was born. He's been dead ten years now. My mother left when I was four, so I've had to raise myself. The power of winter my mother gave me has never been able to work until now, I guess because Din is gone." Annabelle shrugged.

            "Why doesn't Talon just adopt you?"

            "Could you Talon? Could you?" 

            "Well," Talon said, "you've been a good girl before this happened. If you give Link the power of winter, then I will adopt you."

            "Really? Yea! Okay! Here you go Link." Annabelle threw the ball of white to Link, and it entered the Rod of Seasons. Link looked outside again, and saw the ferocious wind dying down. When the wind totally died down, Link opened the door.

            He looked out into a world of white. The snow glistened in the sun, and Talon walked outside after Link, carrying Annabelle on his back and holding his suitcase full of clothes and Annabelle's possessions.

            "I'll be seeing you, Link." He said. 

            "Goodbye Talon. I hope we meet again."

            "That would be fantastic."

            The three of them parted, Link going toward a place he thought was where the second Essence might be, and Talon heading home. After a wave or two, Link watched Talon fade into the snowy mist. He thought about how he got Winter. Binny said he would get the seasons when he entered four portals. And Link knew, that Binny was wrong.

Okay, so Link has Winter. If he hops onto a stump and swings his rod, then the season will turn to winter. Nifty, huh?

Well, now that Talon has been found, Link won't need Lyndsey to come along anymore, will he? That will give you something to think about, won't it?


	11. Snake's Remains

Author's Note: I own no one. *sniff*

Link walked along the path, burning bushes as he went along. He knew that he didn't need a portal to find a season for his rod, but he was bored and needed something to do. He burned a bush and came across an entryway. 

Link peered down the deep hole and tapped a step with his foot. It didn't budge. He went down carefully, taking each step one by one, so that he might not come upon a broken one and fall ten feet to his death.

At the bottom was a room with a bed and a stove. An old man sat on a chair. There was a tunnel leading out, but Link was curious about the man who lived in the dark, dark cave with only a single candle for light.

"Hello, mister." Link said.

The old man lifted his head. "Light." He said. "You cut the bush, guarding the entrance of my house. Thank you, young sir. Here are twelve rupees. That is all I have. If you would like to go to Snake's Remains, then go through that tunnel."

"Thank you." Link said, and ventured into the tunnel. When he got to the other side, he was standing in a single room. The way he came in was blocked, and there was no way out. Link waited to see what would happen.

A face, two eyes and an evil smile, appeared in the center of the room. Link slashed at it with his sword, but it was of no use. He tried setting it on fire, but it did nothing. Suddenly, flames shot out of its mouth, scorching Link's right arm. He dropped his sword, screaming in agony. The flames stopped, and the face spoke.

"Fire with fire." It said. Fire with fire, Link thought. What do I have besides the ember seeds that will create fire…

Link took out a bomb. With as careful aim as he could manage, he threw the bomb onto the face. The bomb blew up, and the face exploded. Link threw two more, and then it disappeared. Link rubbed his arm and healed himself with the two hearts the face left behind. A door appeared, and Link walked through it, picking up his sword.

When Link entered the room, he winced. He would never beat this foe. It was a dinosaur, with ferociously sharp teeth and a white horn on his head. In the center of the room were spikes. In each corner of the room were plants. What am I going to do? Link thought. I'll die, and then I won't be able to save Lyndsey…

Lyndsey, he thought. Home. I have to beat this guy.

"I am Dodongo." Said the dinosaur. "I will kill you!"

He rushed at Link, but Link dodged the rampaging beast swiftly. He hacked off a plant, and found a power bracelet. The beast opened his mouth, and Link stuck a bomb in it. Dodongo was stunned, and was blown up like a balloon. Link lifted the giant beast, and threw him into the spikes. Dodongo screamed, and left a heart container. Link picked it up, and went to the next room. Inside was an Essence, and Link pocketed it. He went out the way he came, and started toward the shop, hoping he wouldn't be too late.

That's it. Short, I know. The next chapter is even shorter, so don't kill me. I'll be posting the next shortly. Ooh, it sends chills down my back!


	12. Melinda's Horrific, Disgusting, Tramatic...

Authors Note: Yes, I own Melinda. 

            Link, after receiving the second Essence, dashed into the shop and knelt beside Lyndsey. He pulled out the Essence and held it towards Lyndsey's face. It glowed, and Lyndsey sat straight up as if she had been awake the whole time.

            "Oh thank you Link!" Lyndsey cried, and she threw her arms around him and gave him a peck on the cheek. He blushed, and Lyndsey let go of her grasp. She took out her dagger and held it ready.

            It just so happened that Melinda had been in the bathroom, and when she emerged to the hugging couple, her face turned a dark shade of purple. Before she could say or do anything, Link sprang up and stuck his sword right through her heart. Lyndsey turned away, because it was terrible to watch a human screaming in agony. Link stared, dumbfounded, at what happened next. For in her eyes, he saw a terrifying creature. Melinda's father, Onyx.

Wow, that was the shortest chapter yet! I hope you aren't too disappointed that the chapter I just typed was so short. 

So Melinda's dead. The first talking being that I have ever created has died! *sniff* I am still kind of sad even though Melinda was evil. :( Oh well! I must get typing on the next chapter!


End file.
